Cafémiel
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Sa langue depuis longtemps indolore à toute brûlure, se rétracta. Le café brûlant glissa contre ses dents, baigna son palais, ruissela dans sa gorge, coula dans son larynx, dans un doux rituel riche de saveurs./Un matin comme les autres. OS OCxFredII


**Café-Miel**

OC/Fred II W.  
K  
Romance/Général/Poetry  
Thème, Caféine

* * *

_**Note :**__ Hum écrit pour un petit concours organisé sur le forum Dissendium (que je vous conseille) donc la fondatrice est Missma, formidable auteur que vous pouvez lire sur ! Et oui =) Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira..._

_**Disclaimer: M**__erci JK Rowling, comme d'habitude_

_Écrit un peu au hasard... j'espère que ça vous ira. Je devais pas faire de mille mots..._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_**Café-Miel**

**

* * *

**

Malika nageait dans un brouillard incertain.

Le rêve, l'angoisse du cauchemar brûlant, tout cela la prenait à la gorge, et quelque part, aveuglant ses sens hésitants et perdus, les vestiges d'un sommeil trop vite écourté maintenaient la brume.

Indécise, la princesse des îles tâtonna dans le vide, cherchant sa machine à café du bout des doigts. Sa peau ébène ondula dans l'air, sans grâce, et son poignet rencontra le bord d'un meuble indéterminé. Étouffant un grognement entre ses lèvres ocre, la jeune femme tenta d'occulter la douleur du geste.

Du café. Rien qu'un peu de café. Juste une goutte. Une goutte, oui, une goutte suffirait.

Malika s'avança encore un peu et, après s'être pris le pied dans une chaise, et la tempe dans une porte de placard mal refermée, elle parvint enfin à l'Oasis. Soupirant de plaisir, elle appuya avec une délectation mal contenue sur le bouton "sans sucre" : elle aimait l'arôme fort et puissant. Et son exotisme. Aussi exotique qu'elle, sa peau cuivrée, ses cheveux noirs, tressés, et ses traits ensorcelants.

Sans qu'elle sache comment elle s'y était prise, une tasse se trouvait miraculeusement sous le jet ambré et fut là pour se remplir d'une liqueur obscure et odorante.

Mmmmmhh, gémit-elle, bouche close, narines séduites par la senteur prononcée. Le son cessa et le liquide ne coula plus.

Maintenant respectueuse de ce moment qu'elle allait s'accorder, elle attendit un instant supplémentaire... avant de loucher sur le lac abyssal de sa boisson et happer les bords de la tasse.

Sa langue depuis longtemps indolore à toute brûlure, se rétracta. Le café brûlant glissa contre ses dents, baigna son palais, ruissela dans sa gorge, coula dans son larynx, dans un doux rituel riche de saveurs, avant que la première lampée disparaisse dans des zones qui rendaient la distinction du goût complètement impossible. Besoin irrépressible, nécessité absolue, Malika but une seconde gorgée. L'apprécia. En avala une troisième. Encore une. Et encore une. Et encore une. Et...

Deux bras l'étreignirent à la taille et une tête vint se nicher dans son cou.

- Ça va ? Tu t'es réveillée bien tôt, aujourd'hui..., constata-t-on d'une voix tendre endormie.

- Hum ? Fit-elle distraitement.

Le monde reprenait des couleurs. Ses sens, un à un, capturaient enfin la vie environnante. La douce chaleur qui lui entourait le ventre, le souffle sur sa nuque, la mélodie apaisante d'une respiration, l'odeur musquée d'un parfum agréable.

Chaque molécule d'air se rappelait à elle avec fraîcheur, dans une symphonie harmonique, guidée par la saveur si singulière que lui offrait ce simple café, bien au chaud dans ses mains.

Puis la mémoire revint, et elle s'abandonna à l'étreinte, extatique.

Fred Junior, Fred Weasley la tenait au creux de ses bras, déjà souriant, déjà de miel. Et dans sa bouche restait l'amertume de ce café qu'elle aimait tant.

- Je te fais des tartines ? Lui proposa le jeune homme avec amabilité.

- Hum, hum, ronronna-t-elle.

Il vola un baiser sur sa joue et s'enfuit, comme un voleur, amusé, farceur, les yeux rieurs et pleins de malice, jusqu'aux plaques. Il sortit les objets, comme elle le lui avait enseigné, puis se lança dans la préparation moldue du petit déjeuner avec un zèle qui l'attendrit, elle qui observait, breuvage à la main.

- Tu serais presque à croquer, comme ça, tu sais, murmura-t-elle, enfin réveillée.

- Je suis à croquer, rectifia-t-il, amusé. D'ailleurs je te propose de...

Malika éclata de rire. Un rire grave, pas forcément agréable, tressautant. Un rire de basse, étrangement contrasté avec sa voix mezzo, près de l'alto.

Fred secoua la tête, puis se remit à sa cuisine.

- Hum, et mes tartines ? Minauda-t-elle, avec, pour faire bonne figure, une moue d'impatience.

Fred laissa le poêle sur le feu, abandonnant ses expérience culinaire, et se précipita vers elle, avec cette expression dangereuse d'un gamin qui va faire une mauvaise blague. Poussant de petits cris faussement effrayés, Malika posa néanmoins sa tasse de nectar précieux sur le plan de travail. Et elle fit bien : une seconde plus tard, Fred la baladait sur son épaule dans toute leur petite cuisine; lui, fanfaronnant, elle, riant comme une imbécile.

A travers la fenêtre, le soleil se levait paresseusement. L'horizon rosissait, orangé, et la palette flamboyante de ses couleurs éclaira la petite cuisine offerte au spectacle.

Un matin comme les autres. Café-Miel. Sucré-Amer.

Une source d'émerveillement.

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je trouve que ça change un peu de mon style habituel, mais je n'en suis pas sûre..._


End file.
